The Rules of Etiquette
by Infinite101
Summary: My stomach grumbled and that was what announced my presence to them ‘Them'You ask? Well you see,I'm currently dying of mortification standing in a compartment full of half naked marauders.No I’m not hallucinating-or at least I think I’m not.SBOC LJ RLOC
1. Note To Self

**A.n - hey thanks for checking out this fic, **

**just thought i'd let you know if parts don't make sense right now, don't worry they will later, enjoy :)**

**This is the edited chapter there are no major changes, but there are some things that differ to the original, I didn't take anything out I just added to it, **

**Disclaimer - Oh, by the way i don't own any of the characters you recognise, the Harry Potter Universe sadly belongs solely to the one and only J.K**

Note to self:

_Always knock before you enter a compartment._

How ironic that I, one of the most polite individuals I know – always the one to use her manners never forgetting her please and thank-yous chose that particular moment to think hey screw it, I'm gonna just stroll on in and take a seat.

Dear Aunt Cecile came to mind about then. Her kind but somewhat stern expression popped into my head as I vaguely remembered one of her good old 'discussions' on 'the importance of good manners and honestly.' I could just about imagine her grinning at me with that mischievous twinkle in her eye saying 'see dear, this is what happens when one just strolls into a room unannounced…' One particular memory popped into mind;

_Cecile standing in the kitchen, all geared up in a vibrant cerise pink apron with a wooden spoon and mixing bowl balanced precariously in one hand. A muggle cookbook she'd acquired from my mum in the other, all the while eyeing her wand on the worktop. I had made the mistake of stumbling into the kitchen at the time. After exclaiming that i had 'disturbed her creative flow' i subsequently ended up leaving the kitchen moments later with my face fully splattered with what i hoped was cake mixture _

_It was later that day she announced she'd created a culinary masterpiece without so much as a wave of her wand. The desert she'd tried to make somehow ended up tasting like scrambled eggs, the added chocolate, whipped cream and jam didn't go down very well. I had been the first to try Cecile's concoction (I still feel a bit nauseous when I catch the whiff of eggs at breakfast) I was followed by mum. Her hopeful expression had us immediately rambling on about how delicious it all was –all the while I could have sworn some of my taste buds had practically dropped off from their poor ordeal. Her eyes tried to catch mine as I tried and failed to look away. Her smile faltered slightly as soon as we made eye contact- (damn my inability to lie properly!)._

_Like a lioness singling out the weakest gazelle Aunt Cecile rounded on me, I tried once more to avert my eyes but her hawk like gaze trapped mine and it was all I could to sit there and wait for my impending doom. "Allieee…" she started. I shifted uncomfortably pushing my rectangular glasses up the bridge of my nose, I swallowed compulsively. My lip twitched feebly in what I had hoped was a convincing smile; "yeh… it's um… delicious!" it sounded pitiful even to me._

_Luckily she took it all in her stride and announced that cooking was never her strong point promptly sweeping up her wand from the table and transfiguring the deformed scrambled eggs to a delicious chocolate gateau._

My stomach grumbled, and that was what announced my presence to them. 'Them?' You ask? Well you see, I was currently dying of mortification standing in a compartment full of half naked marauders. I kid you not dear friends. And No I'm not hallucinating- or at least I think I'm not.

How did this happen? You ask? Well believe me I was asking myself the same damn thing. You see It all comes back down to dear Aunt Cecile (I know she always manages to pop up doesn't she?).

To her and my dear mothers insistence we travelled to the station the good old muggle way – car. Cecile being from a purely magical background didn't know how to drive so it was down to mum – who failed to mention her licence expired 7years ago.

After numerous bumps, scrapes, stalls and a fairly close run in with a bus we made it to the station in one piece.

I silently thanked Merlin and it took all my self control to stop myself kissing the pavement as soon as I staggered out of the car. (It should be noted that I suffer from minor motion sickness so you can imagine what fun the journey was).

We sprinted through the barrier (mum and Cecile in their bright pink and green robes must have looked pretty remarkable to any muggles observing at the time – I hoped_ they_ thought they were hallucinating).

After a quick emotional goodbye with the usual "be sure to write…" and "I'll send you some cookies" (from Cecile) – I inwardly cringed – _My God think of the massacre!_

I then literally hopped skipped and jumped onto the train with my trunk (enchanted feather light by mum) in hand. I'd just made it in time and strolled through the corridors looking for an empty compartment, after a good 10minutes of searching I was in the last carriage when I not so gracefully gave up.

My hair was incredibly windswept – from my little escapade of getting on the train, with my layers standing on end, my glasses were foggy due to the blasted temperature change, and because we were running a little late to begin with I'd skipped breakfast (_never_ a good idea) so I was cranky. With my hands clenched into tight fists, brows furrowed into a deep frown all the while muttering angrily to myself I chose a compartment door at random and barged in.

At that precise moment I mentally looked up and asked the heavens; why oh_why_this had to happen? I was a _good_ person right? Had I done some terribly cruel misdeed in a previous lifetime? was this was karma's final form of revenge?? No knowing me it was just my own damn crappy luck.

Because before me was a sight few ever got to behold...

Some would swoon, others (Lily Evans came into mind about then) would puke, and there are those like me – the few very unusual and sadly very rare individuals that would react as follows; Part of them would find the scene utterly hilarious. For a second i could just imagine myself literally rolling on the floor in laughter with tears of mirth in my eyes gasping for air. – Then the rational side of them would kick in (sadly this is where the interesting cool quirky person ends and my drab sensibility kicks in) the thoughts of insane laughter snapped out my head in seconds and I stood there, staring in utter horror not knowing what the hell to do.

James Potter had one arm through a maroon t-shirt my eyes (– of their own accord -) drifted toward his bare chest and _abs_ (_damn_ Quidditch was doing him good).

I quickly snapped my eyes up mentally scalding myself.

He had a sock in his mouth while simultaneously trying to tug on a pair of faded blue jeans. Again the urge to laugh tickled its way to my throat and I had to stifle in behind my hand.

My eyes fell on the next marauder. Remus was in the final stages of buttoning up his robes pinning a shiny prefects badge next to the Gryffindor insignia –I breathed a sigh of relief – nothing too distracting there – until my eyes drifted lower again –thinking all was safe, when sadly it _really_ wasn't. He was clad in a pair of pink and yellow floral boxers that would've made aunt Cecile proud - i admired his posterior for a moment - then mentally shook myself again, looking up crying out to the heavens why God _why??_

Peter was struggling to pull his head through his jumper sleeve but other than that his nether regions were mercifully covered in a dark pair of jeans, my gaze fell lastly onto the final marauder – who happened to be the closest to the door- thereby the closest to me.

I swallowed compulsively and if I was blushing scarlet before I could just about imagine my face practically _glowing _Burgundy. There stood Sirius Black.

Now don't worry before you all start judging me, I wasn't one of those typical "OMG There's Siriiii! Lets all hitch up our skirts and reapply the lipstick!!" kinda girls but nor was I the type to deny that he was a pretty fit dude.

_Ok if I'm being honest _pretty fit doesn't really cut it I suppose. If I'm being_ honest_ then he was seriously (no pun intended) one of the most attractive guys I'd laid eyes on - _God I hope I'm not starting to sound like a groupie! –help!_

But it should be noted that he was also, behind all that glossy hair and those deep sparkling grey eyes… (…_kinda lost the thread there for a second_.. I mentally slapped myself on the head)… an arrogant, egoistical arse that'd go round hexing first years left right and centre if he was bored enough.

Ok that was maybe a wee bit harsh, I don't really know the guy- well personally anyway (despite being in his house for 6yrs) so who am I to judge him?

I snapped out of my wandering thoughts and assessed the situation…

There Sirius stood half naked and only a few feet away from me… (It was a very nice sight too might I add). He had his jeans hanging somewhat loosely from his frame his belt hanging limply on the side ready to be fastened revealing part of a red and gold pair of boxers, his toned bare chest revealed a startling six pack – I always thought he was too much of a lazy arse to actually work out (he wasn't on the Quidditch team like James)…

And it was then, while I was admiring the scenery still in my little revere that Mother Nature struck – did _all_ the mighty deities have it against me?? And my stomach rumbled quite impressively announcing my presence to all. _Joy._

They all looked up frozen in their various positions of changing (I'm sure I heard a little squeak coming from Peter's direction).

I started to speak "umm s...sorry...the door was kind of…sort of…open and I .i.. i...i …", but my voice broke at the end and I mentally slapped myself once more– get it together Joans! - Be a Man! - It then occurred to me that I was in fact not a man – _It doesn't matter it's just an expression._ I shook myself, dismissing my thoughts on gender issues and tried to gather myself-

Chin up –Stand tall and _for the love of god woman close your mouth! (I didn't want to think about how long it had been open and silently prayed that I hadn't drooled or anything)_

I stood stock still the apartment door still open was sliding shut again from the force I used to open it. The marauders all stood frozen gaping at me as if I had two heads. I could feel my blush evolve from Burgundy to puce and wandered if God would mercifully grant me the ability to melt into the floor or even just pass out there and then, anything to forget this whole ordeal _ever_ happened.

Sadly my unspoken plea went unanswered, and oddly enough I suddenly became very aware of how _very_ windswept my hair was.

_**An- Ok this is my fist shot at a Harry Potter fic so please be kind. Do you love it/ Hate it? do you have any questions? Constructive criticism is welcome If there are any spelling/ grammar errors then let me know and I'll be sure to fix them asap**_

_**This idea just popped into mind a few days ago and I thought I'd jot it down for my own amusement so if it's a bit whishy whoshy or inconsistent I'll be back to edit soon.**_

_**Anyway thanks for taking the time to read the chapter, let me know what ya think :)**_


	2. Unforeseen Circumstances

**A.n –A special thanks to all that have reviewed! This one's for you :)**

**I've edited the first chapter so there's a bit more going on in there now. Let me know if you prefer the original or not, if so then I'll use that again.**

**If you've already read chapter one then I haven't changed that much, I've just added a snippet more on Allies' thoughts on dear old Padfoot.**

**Disclaimer – Nope sadly I still don't own Harry Potter **

Last time on 'The Rules Etiquette':

Chin up –Stand tall and _for the love of god woman close your mouth!_

I stood stock still the apartment door still open was sliding shut again from the force I used to open it. The marauders all stood frozen gaping at me as if I had too heads. I could feel my blush evolve from Burgundy to puce and wandered if God would mercifully grant me the ability to just pass out and forget this whole ordeal ever happened.

Sadly my unspoken plea went unanswered, and oddly enough I suddenly became very aware of how _very_ windswept my hair was.

Unforeseen Circumstances:

An eerie silence filled the compartment.

I wondered briefly whether this was all some strange dream conjured up by my warped imagination, but sadly the odds of that being true were about the same as Snape handing James a bouquet of hand picked daisies (Just in case you weren't aware of the somewhat loathsome relationship those two guys share I'll just fill you in on the basics – they _hate_ each other) - so the odds of one picking the other the most friendly of flowers were sadly– zilch.

We all stood in utter silence for a moment longer. I briefly considered just making a dash for it – I glanced at the door judging distances. All I'd have to do is push the door open again and it could be like none of this ever happened!

I tensed my muscles – I was ready.

Just as I was about to make a lunge for it Lady Luck (figuratively speaking of course) bounced back into the picture. I could just about imagine her laughing at my expense, watching merrily as my brilliantly formed totally _genius_ plan crashed and burnt like a rogue Comet 260 flying full pelt towards the whomping willow.

My shoddy ass luck took a turn for the worst.

The door slid open - At the precise moment my legs had begun to move.

_Oh dear_….

I had moment to register that;_ …This didn't look good… _And then-

BHAM!!

Some schmuck had decided to barge into the compartment (much like I had –but I carefully ignored that fact) and because I'd decided mere moments before that that was when I'd make my escape – my face collided painfully with the door causing me to stagger backwards.

Already having some balance issues (me being a total klutz) you can all but imagine my sense of poise, elegance and grace as I crashed into Sirius (who was right behind me) in turn making him loose his balance -

- Consequently rendering us both balance-less.

- Resulting in us both crashing head-long onto the floor.

I had somehow managed to shut my eyes through this whole ordeal not realising I had done so until I saw that all I could see was black – after a brief moment of sheer panic where thoughts along the lines of –HELP! I'M BLIND!! Fluttered through I finally gathered myself.

I quickly realised that I was lying on something too warm to be the floor… I could feel something wrapped tightly around me, I wandered whether I had managed to get twisted in my robes again (yes _again_, this kind of thing has sadly happened to me before… me being a chronic klutz and all).

I groaned my head was throbbing painfully. I managed with some effort to open my eyes.

What I saw next had me questioning how hard I'd actually hit my head.

I had crashed right into the arms of none other than Sirius Black. He must've tried to break my fall (quite an amiable thing to do) not realising that he'd be taken down too as his arms were still wrapped firmly around me.

I lifted my head slightly, glancing at his face….

And his eyes were closed.

_Shit I've KILLED HIM! THE POOR FLIPPIN SOD! Oh God! I could see it now! - the hordes of angry teenagers – Hogwarts entire female populace would be after me!! Everyone would be talking about how tragic It was of him to die like that at the prime of his youth, and it was true! I was a __monster__! I could see the headline; "WANTED For the murder of Black – Allie Joans Dead or Alive." Would they send me to Azkaban?? God I'm Sorry!! I'm a good person I swear! I always do my homework and I'm generally a very polite and well mannered individual –Even to Slytherins! What had I done?! Just as I was considering fleeing to Cuba – Yeh my new name would be… -_

Black's eyes shot open (I did a silent prayer thanking the almighty for sparing his innocent _(ok maybe innocent was the wrong word to use –he was a marauder after all)_ soul and vowed that when I got up there one day I'd be sure to bake a huge batch of my famous chocolate-chip cookies…

About a millisecond after I realised that I was still in the very precarious position of being sprawled on top of him…

_Did I mention he was still topless?_

_Deep Breath. Yep this wasn't _awkward _at all_… _(I would've at that point whistled that little tune people do in those really tense situations if I wasn't already worried that I looked like enough of a weirdo as it was)_

It occurred to me sometime after this whole incident that I _should_ have just jumped right off him and continued my plan to get the hell out of there, sadly logic works in mysterious ways and I found myself just staring at him lost for words.

_Snap out of it Joans! Look Away for love of God woman! Before you become one of __them! _

My, oh-so brilliant logical side was back in action from that point on. I thought of all the poor lost souls I'd encountered over the years, those brilliant intelligent girls that held so much promise – so much _hope_ that not everyone had to move over to the dreaded dark side (no not the death eaters – _worse_). Once one had succumbed to Black's charms they were apparently lost forever, banding together forming societies (yes actual societies) such as the dreaded 'Union of S.O.B', (fondly dubbed - _Siriusly. Obsessive. Berks_ by me and a few fellow cynics) - the S.O.B's usually met up on Fridays somewhere near the kitchens.

I didn't have a lot of girlfriends to help catch up with the latest gossip but even _I'd_ heard the rumours about Blacks numerous play-boy antics – he had quite a rep.

Under _no circumstances_ what-so-ever was I to ever fall under his charms. No – Sir - Ree. Luckily I doubted I was even on his radar, being the quiet type myself I doubted he even new my name – a fact I was quite content with.

"Are you alright?..." His hot breath tickled my ear sending a shiver down my spine. My heart started beating rapidly against my chest - I was sure he could feel it. Suddenly realising how _very_ close we were I swallowed, glancing at Sirius again his concerned gaze threatening to make me loose all focus. Looking down i tried to form a coherent answer (_fight it dude fight it –for all women kind– be strong!_ I had a mini women empowering chant going on in my head, along with the Rocky soundtrack for some reason?) While my brain tried to tactically assess the situation…

But all that went right out of the window as soon as I felt his hand brush my cheek. I froze (_not that I was moving much to begin with…)_ struck dumb, not knowing what to do.

He tilted my chin so that I was facing him again, brushing my dark chocolate brown locks back with his fingers so he could see my face. We were so close; I could smell his subtle hint of cologne, i could see the very faint outline of stubble along his jaw, his lips looked so soft and alluring… His breath fogged my glasses a little, I could have sworn my heart actually stopped for a second. I was drowning in his eyes, getting lost in their stormy pools… His fingers tenderly grazed my upper lip resting strangely on the edge of my nose (_huh nose??…). _My brain was temporarily incapacitated, working too hard trying to catch up with everything and struggling to make sense of anything…

I don't know what I expecting to happen next, but the next little sentence uttered had me crashing back down to earth…

"Your nose is bleeding - Are you alright??"

……………

So there I am lying on top of the most sort out boy in Hogwarts history (under circumstances that didn't brand me a slut). A guy who not only looked amazing but also actually had a brain – being top in almost every subject (excluding potions), and my _nose is bleeding_ due to my damn near _fatal_ collision with a blummin' door.

_Great. _Life just couldn't get _any_ better now could it??

I jumped up staggering off him, pulling myself upright and brushing myself off. (_You must be having a laugh if you think I'm baking cookies now_ I thought up to the heavens).

Realising that I still hadn't said a word I glanced back at Sirius who was sitting upright on the floor, legs stretched out in front of him watching me curiously.

I glanced around the compartment, the marauders thankfully seemed to have snapped out of their stupor. James hastily spitting out his sock (which was red decorated with snitches) and pulling on the t-shirt.

Remus quickly brought his hands down covering _that area_ of his boxers (his cheeks had endearingly taken a slight pink tinge- if some random guy I barely knew walked in on me in my undies I'd end up screaming Perv! And hexing them to oblivion so I took a moment to be thankful I still had all my limbs).

I hastily looked away while he dropped his hands and scrambled to pick up a pair of jeans which were resting on a trunk (I assumed was his). I could see him from the corner of my eye hopping into them as quickly as possible mumbling something along the lines of "I _knew _we should've locked the door…." Peter finally managed to get his head through his sweater (the right way) and was staring and something just behind me. James too glanced in the same direction; his hand flew to his hair immediately scuffing it up a bit making it even messier than it already was…

Only one person would cause that particular reaction….

I glanced back and it was then that the mystery of the individual who had decided to bombard the compartment and destroy my -oh so _brilliant _escape plan made their presence known….

Lily's POV: (Some Time Earlier)

_Potter?!_

I'd always known Dumbledore was a nutter. A total genius Yeh, but an absolute _utter nutter._

I stood there I total silence hoping someone would say "April Fool!" even though I knew it was just the beginning of September (Yes the situation was actually _that_ bad).

I was there sitting in the prefects compartment, always there a bit early to look through my notes (courtesy of McGonagall) ready to de-brief all the prefects (having been made head girl this year).

My eyes swept across the first sentence and I had to re-read it three times just to make sure I'd read it correctly.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Congratulations once more on becoming Head Girl. I have no doubt that you and Mr Potter will be amiable representatives…._

And I didn't make it to the rest until a while later.

Potter….

….Potter??

…… _Potter??... Head boy?! _

_Lord have mercy on us all! _

……_._

Ok… umm… dramatic moment over. ..

Seriously though, this must all be some sort of joke… right??…

Yeh that's it…. A big prank… Yeh…

I mean _come on_, who in their right mind would make one of the _marauders _head boy? The guys that had turned all of the Slytherins robes scarlet for the Quiddtich final last year. The guys that started the 'Levicorpus' trend of 5th year making it damn near impossible to cross a hallway without being flipped upside down mid-air. If any on them _would _get it though, it'd definitely be Remus. He was the only one with an ounce of integrity and common sense.

I charged out of the compartment to go and sort this mess out. I mean honestly….

It was all some misunderstanding.

I had been searching for about 20minutes and I started to become quite agitated.

Whenever I didn't need him he always managed to pop up, but the one time _I_ was actually looking for _him_, he had to go and be in the _last _compartment.

Not having the best temper in the world. I barged in (with excessive force) blissfully unaware of the massacre waiting on the other side of the door.

The door whacked into someone I couldn't see, I heard a muffled cry and the sound of the said person dropping to the floor.

Now on the inside I stood, mouth open in shock, as I absorbed the scene in front of me….

Sirius was sitting half naked on the floor staring at a very ruffled looking Aliie Joans (One of the girls I dormed with, Allie - a pleasant but quiet girl who kept to herself most of the time). She looked a little dazed with a slight pink tint to her cheeks- a tell tale sign of a fading blush (_don't ask me how I notice these things – I'm just weird like that_).

I glanced around the compartment just as Remus zipped up his fly, and my confusion jumped up a few notches.

I caught his eye, one eyebrow raised in question, he shot me an imploring look that practically cried "_please_ don't ask!" I frowned scanning the room for James – the reason for this whole expedition. I found him ruffling up his hair as per usual (the arrogant berk) and quickly rounded on him as he pulled his bright red and gold socks on. (Which were _of course_ covered in Snitches ).

"Is this all some sort of joke? Because if t is, it really isn't funny."

"Why, Hello Evans! Now what do I owe the pleasure, of such a surprise visit so early in the year? Couldn't wait till briefing ey? Can't get enough of me can ya?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, all I wanted to do right then was smack that grin right off his smug face.

"I think I may know what this is about…" he continued solemnly, oblivious to my already dangerously high temper (I _am _a read head after all).

'Oh Yeh _really_?... You care to share your hypothesis then Potter??" I narrowed my eyes, grasping for self control.

"Oh yes… I do…" He took on a mock grave expression.

"You've finally come to your senses and agreed to go out with me… and I have to say my dear Lily Flower, is that you took your time…" And at that precise moment my temper snapped.

Allie's POV 

Lily marched up to Potter like a woman on a mission and I was sure as hell glad I wasn't him right now – I actually felt quite sorry for the poor sod as he met Lily Evans wrath. I mentally prepared myself for one of their feuds. I groaned, usually they didn't happen so early on in the year, I mean for crying out load we hadn't even stepped into the school _grounds_ yet and they were already at each other's throats.

Snippets of the argument echoed off the walls;

"Why oh earth Dumbledore would have a childish, _irresponsible – "_

"_Irresponsible? _Oh come on Evans I'm not that bad, I've grown up a lot over summer I _swear-"_

"_Oh really?? _Then I_ wonder _who set off the 12 pack of dungbombs in the third compartment?"

James's expression turned to that of angelic innocence with well practiced ease; "I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh come on Potter I _saw_ you and Black peg it out of there, and no-one else would try that on a compartment full of 7th year Slytherins. It's our _responsibility_ to encourage inter house friendships and there you are – "

"_Inter-house friendships_?? With Slytherins?? You must be havin' a laugh! Who in their _right mind_ would – "

Thankfully whatever was going to be said next was cut off by Remus; "umm isn't briefing at half past?"

"Yeh- Why?" James answered still trying to grasp the concept of anyone ever _wanting_ to be friends with a Slytherin.

-"we're just completely different by nature, they're all sly slimy gits and we're –"

"Are you talking about Slytherins or Severus?-"

"Snivellus' just a weird grease-ball already, fact that he's Slytherin only makes him an even bigger–"

"Because it's 25 past now and we've got to get all the way to the first carriage in five minutes." Remus replied.

That stopped the argument mid-flow. Lily stomped out of the compartment; shoulders held high, face was still flushed from the heat of the argument. I could hear her mutter "don't let him get to you, deep breaths…" as she left.

Sirius snickered and with Remus' help pulled himself up off the floor.

"Don't worry mate she'll come around." He said to James tapping him sympathetically on the back.

"Got quite the temper hasn't she?" he continued

James' expression took on a glazed, dream like quality a small smile forming at his lips; "Yehh…"

"You guys' should go before you get late for briefing" Peter said voicing his first contribution to the somewhat disjointed discussion.

"Crap! - Oi Padfoot have you seen my badge?" Sirius took on exactly the same angelic expression James had before.

"Me?? Nope. Have you Moony? Wormtail?"

"Sirius just give it to him" Remus interjected.

"Aww you're all no fun!" He got down on one knee reaching into his pocket rummaging for a moment and finally emerging it with a shiny Scarlet and Gold Head-boy badge in the palm of his hand.

"My Liege…" He bowed down to James placing the badge in his hand.

James scoffed, quickly pinning it down and announcing they'd be back as soon as the meeting was done. Remus gave a quick wave goodbye and dashed out of the compartment closely followed by James.

_And then there were three._ I thought to myself.

I stalked over to the door ready to _finally_ make my escape while everyone was still distracted until Sirius and Peter both turned around as if suddenly remembering I was there;

"Who are you again?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

I silently whimpered… _Damn so close_…_._

**A.N This is a bit longer than I planned it to be, hopefully it's not all gibberish and actually makes sense,**

**Don't worry the story doesn't just consist of Allies poor fruitless attempts of escape, it's actually going somewhere I'm just trying to get the characters started,**

**The next chapter should be when they finally get to Hogwarts, depending on what I have happen for the rest of the train ride.**

**Again comments are welcome – constructive criticism does wonders – I can only get better if I know what I've done wrong.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter,**

**Let me know what ya think :)**


End file.
